The Series: Season 8
The Rising Son''' redirects here. See The Rising Son for other uses.'' '''''The Series: Season 8 is the eighth season of Mercury Rising: The Series, and the second season to follow the events of Doomsday. Episodes 1. New Madrid, Part 2 - 2. Not Again... - When Simon, Peter, and Joseph narrowly avoid an attack by Abu Al-Renzani, Simon is forced to confront one of the last remaining portions of his dark past. 3. The Last One - In Simon's final fight with Abu Al-Renzani, he fights not just for his own life, but for Peter and Joseph's lives as well. But Abu attempts to play Simon and Peter against each other, and it appears to work, much to everyone's detriment... 4. The Rising Son - When Joseph develops what seems to be a type of psychic precognition, he delusionally states the launch codes of nearly half the country's nuclear arsenal. Baffled, Art calls in a top military psychologist who leaves an impression in Joseph's mind; he also states the number sequence '2545806217467722', with no meaning indicated. 5. The House - Peter wakes up in an insane asylum in the year 1983, and has no idea or memory of how or why he got there. 6. Simple Simon - 7. Illegal Action - 8. Storytime - 9. Exchange - 10. 2049, Part 1 - Simon wakes up on an airplane in the year 2049 and faces the fact that he neither has no knowledge of this timeline, nor the knowhow to survive in this strange world. 11. 2049, Part 2 - In 2049, the US President, Alexander Lynch (possibly Simon's future son), is flying out to San Francisco to initialize construction of Earth's first space elevator, the San Francisco Orbital Elevator. But, a rogue gunman fires into the crowd at the ceremony, nearly killing the president, sending Simon on a quest for vengeance... 12. Orbital Three - With Simon now aboard a space station orbiting Neptune in 2113, all appears peaceful until a parasitical alien life form native to the planet's atmosphere boards the station and begins infecting the crew one by one. 13. The Infected - Simon Lynch is dead, Orbital Three has been destroyed, and the Consumers are racing towards Earth. Can anything possibly stand between humanity and the greatest threat ever known? 14. Hijacking - On a flight back from a meeting in Seattle, Art finds Peter and Joseph aboard as well, quite unexpectedly. But, their lives are put on the line when an Al-Qaeda terrorist hijacks the plane and plans to crash it into the Sears Tower, in a new attack that may rival 9/11... 15. The Empty Codex - When a mysterious tablet is unearthed in Egypt, covered in unknown symbols, the leader of the excavation calls on Simon, having learned of the boy's unique talents through his connections in the American underworld. At the same time, a zealous UN officer looking for promotion and glory attempts to eliminate Simon and claim the discovery for himself. 16. Being Human - 17. The Choices We Make... - Joseph wakes up in an unknown apartment in New York City, occupied apparently by he and Simon. But when he gazes through the nearest window, he sees the Twin Towers still standing, something he knows is impossible... 18. Birdsong - After seeing a recurring number and letter sequence throughout his life, Simon Lynch finally begins to unravel the full truth of why he is so important, and perhaps just why the codes he cracked set a death warrant on him at the age of nine... 19. Abyss, Part 1 - Joseph's ability proves extremely useful in saving lives when he correctly predicts the location and speed of an expanding earthquake fissure that swallows an entire town in Alaska. This new ability may be the saving grace in Simon's quest to find the true nature of his abilities, one that will take him to the darkest depths of reality itself... 20. Abyss, Part 2 - New alliances will be forged and old ones tested or destroyed as Simon Lynch faces what may very well be the greatest and last battle of his life. Category:The Series Category:Seasons (The Series)